


Symapathetic Symphony

by cynicalavocado



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anyways, M/M, What Have I Done, bai, but mostly bai, here you go, lol, ur cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalavocado/pseuds/cynicalavocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morten is a total band geek. He loves music more than he loves people.<br/>So gathering people together to play music should be an interesting experience.<br/>Especially when Finnian arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symapathetic Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy ^-^

 

It was an assault on the eardrums. Now, Morten was really regretting doing this.

All around him were his friends all with different instruments , some creating melodic little tunes, some creating screeching out-of-tune sounds which could be replicated by throwing bricks at a cat. For instance , Feliu and Katsaros were plucking idly at a frankly enormous harp, but it was a pleasant noise, and they seemed to know what they were doing. On the other hand, Russell was blowing into a trumpet , much to the distaste of Adrian, and not without reason given it was making a dreadful racket. Gina was on her trombone , Petra was making lewd gestures with a flute and Nora was whacking the timpani while Shianne was singing riot songs to the beat. Laura, meanwhile, was digging through several boxes in search of some ear defenders.

"If you could quiet down please." asked Morten, after tuning his violin. The rest kept on playing, blissfully unaware of the nokken. In response, Morten prepared his violin and played the highest and most uncomfortable note he could , causing everyone to drop what they were doing and some to yelp.

"What the fuck was that for , you impatient piece of shi-" started Adrian, anger flaring up.

"I told you to quieten down, you didn't. Or would you rather I silence you another way?" interrupted the blonde, not even looking up from his strings. He finally gave him a glance to see Adrian’s cheeks almost as red as his hair. “Anyway, we came here to learn how to play music, music being an art that enchants and bewitches all humans and monsters and everything inbetween.”

He was interrupted by a crash as Finnian stumbled through the door , clutching a sack. As Gina and Petra started cackling hysterically , he was apologizing rapidly for his lateness, stumbling over his words too.

“Have you started yet? I didn't want to be late , oh my God , I am so sorry Morten do you mind if I-”

 _He 's so cute when he's all flustered_. thought Morten, _I wonder what he looks like in other situations..._

He was brought back into reality by another crash of Finnian tripping over Petra's outstretched leg, followed by more breathless laughter.

“Petra, cut it out, he's had enough trouble already.” scolded Shianne, elbowing her right in the ribs.

“Thank you, Shianne, but as I was saying..” began Morten.

**Oh, shut up, you big pretentious fartbag.**

_Petra has resorted to using mind tricks_. thought Morten.

 **Oi, did you forget I could hear you? Maybe acting like the damn queen does have its drawbacks**.

_What do you want? Could you not talk to me normally using those vocal chords you never cease to use?_

**You're so funny I forgot to laugh. Now listen up, pooplamp. I don't even need damn psychic stuff to know why you set this up.**

_Oh , really? Enlighten me._

**Stop trying to be clever . We all know you are completely insane about that white-haired butthead. I know it, Gina knows it, I'm fairly sure the tooth fairy knows too. But I need to check with her, haven't seen her in a while. She makes really good cupcakes.**

_I'm here you know.Also, you do realise how this must look to everyone else?_

**I take precautions, I've mindlocked them. It's like being unconscious, but once they come back, they'll be perfectly aware of their surroundings. I've basically stopped time in their minds. Now, Me and Gina are going , because we wouldn't want to get in the way of your legover, so keep it down, and stop acting so smug. And also, I'm going to plant a thought in everyone else’s mind that this whole experience is going to be a little crap. So they'll promptly shove off too so you two lovebirds can have a quick knobbing. Thank me later.**

_Wait, wha-_

Morten was brought back to the world with a painful pang in his head, and his vision was blurred and swaying, but he could just see Gina and Petra leaving , as promised. 

"Ugh, forgive me , I don't know what came over me.." apologized Morten, adjusting back into the environment he was in. He began to see everything again in more vivid detail ; Argyris' hair , Lizzie's freckles, and Finnian's eyes. His dark , beautiful eyes.

"You're forgiven." chimed in Gina from the corridor, peeking around the doorframe. Her eyes flicked from Finnian to Morten and she gave a sly wink before disappearing. 

* * *

 

Petra hadn't been lying.

Everyone else had slowly cleared out, taking their instruments and the noise with them, the first being Adrian, the last being Laura.Now, the only sound to be heard was Finnian trying to play a guitar, stumbling on the notes and cursing under his breath.

"You know what, screw this. I can't play anything." He said finally, tossing the guitar to the floor. 

"I'm fairly sure you can, you do know how to do a few things on piano, perhaps guitar could be good for you too." reassured Morten , though his case couldn't be convincing since he had been slumped in his chair on the verge of sleeping for the last twenty-odd minutes. Finnian stood up and started pacing around the room, careful not to step on the music sheets scattered on the floor. He found his way to the fireplace , and whisked Morten's violin off the mantelpiece.

"Be careful with that!" cried Morten, jumping to his feet.

"Calm down, I just want to have a look." 

"Yes, but that violin is something precious to me, I wouldn't want anything to happen to it." There was a pause."Surely you understand." 

Finnian shook his head, confusion clouding his features.

"Not really , no."

Morten was taken aback. This man had nothing of value to him? Impossible. He started digging through the boxes, looking over shelves, in search of something. Finally, he handed the other a violin. It was brand new, shiny and polished to perfection so it'd gleam in the light. It was a beautiful piece of work, no doubt.

"Now then, it seems you don't appreciate the idea of having sentimental value towards an object, in my case, a violin- and this simply will not do. Now take this , and keep it safe. I can't force you to love it, obviously, but at least keep it. Smash it, draw on it, do as your heart desires, but for God's sake keep it." smiled Morten, passing him the bow too. Finnian beamed, like a child on Christmas morning, and began looking at his new one instead, running his hands along the surface and plucking at a few of the strings. He put it to his shoulder and swiped the bow along the strings a few times.

"Let me help you."  offered Morten, and with that he picked up his own violin and launched into a lecture on how to play the violin , on how it's an art and how its all about subtlety of touch. The time flew like an arrow through the air, and eventually Finnian had started to understand, if very vaguely, how to play. 

"Am I doing it right?" asked the blonde, brows furrowing with the effort. Morten chuckled softly.

"It is the fifth time you've asked me that, and yes, you're doing perfectly fine." he replied , before putting down his violin. "Although, you could perhaps try and tighten your grip on there..." Morten fussed about him, and positioned himself behind him,  holding his arms so he could help out.

"Thanks." smiled Finnian, correcting his posture, and Morten couldn't help but smile too. This was the kind of thing he'd think about all the time, helping Finnian, giving him something to do, enriching his life. All he wanted was to be something to him other than the one person who occasionally played music and owned a lot of waistcoats. Because to Morten , Finnian was so much more than the charmless pale blonde man with the fear of karaoke machines. He was gorgeous and clueless and entrancing and so much more.

"Morten..." said Finnian, disrupting his train of thought. "Can you let go of me now? And though I appreciate it, stop staring at me."

"Ah, yes, uh-" stammered the nokken, shuffling away. "I'm sorry if I caused any inconvenience."

"Nah, it was nice really. It's just you weren't really helping much.With the violin I mean. I'm not complaining though, it felt nice."

Morten could have done an auditory double-take. He felt his face flush crimson.

"I-uh-thank you, I think-"

"Do it again if you like." offered the blonde.

Without thought , Morten stepped forward and planted his lips on Finnian's, holding the others face in his hands. He screwed his eyes tight, hoping and praying an aggressive response wasn't coming his way. It was a welcome surprise when he felt Finnian's fingers tangling in his hair and him biting at his lip.They pulled away, gasping for precious air.

"I am so sorry, instinct took over , I didn't think about i-" began Morten breathlessly, speaking quickly like it'd make time go faster too, so he wouldn't have to be like this much longer.

"That's your instinct?" asked Finnian.

"I guess so."

He chuckled softly and grabbed the nokken's tie, pulling it roughly.

"Where's your bedroom?"

The mood had changed very quickly now. But Morten was not going to complain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> there you go! Also, just to elaborate;  
> Nokken- A demonic water spirit, said to be the worlds greatest musician, and kills victims by hypnotizing people with his music, leading them to watery graves.  
> Morten is one of these!  
> thanks for reading!  
> I'm gonna go now
> 
> ~Avocado


End file.
